


Aktselfies pt. 1

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wouldn't know, M/M, alternate universe - sports equippment store, unsolicited but welcomed dick pics, zählt das schon als pwp?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Irgendein Mensch muss Roger das Handy wegnehmen, bevor er trinken geht. Und Suzie sollte auch nicht in seine Nähe gelassen werden.
Relationships: (background) Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Aktselfies pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suzie Fawcett btw gestohlen aus: [Mehr als nett](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/585e4b660000a6eaaefd214/1/Mehr-als-nett)
> 
> _stop talking to him but send him nudes_   
>  [#192](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=310119#t310119)
> 
> **CN: Andeutung von Alkoholkonsum, unaufgeforderte (aber willkommene) Dick Pics, Mord (idiomatisch), Sexting/Masturbation**

Es ist bereits das dritte Mal, dass Roger Davies mit einem brummenden Schädel und dem Handy in der Hand aufwacht. Er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er in seinem Bett gelandet ist, aber das könnte durchaus daran liegen, dass er gestern so müde war, dass er einfach die Augen zugemacht hat und glücklich gelandet ist. Dass er aber das Handy noch bei sich trägt, lässt einen Verdacht in ihm aufsteigen, bei dem er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er überhaupt nachschauen möchte, ob er richtig damit liegt. (Weil Roger aber ein Mensch ist, der gerne wissen möchte, wann er Mist gebaut hat, auch wenn er nicht zwingend danach dafür gerade stehen will, spürt er den Zwang in sich aufsteigen, seinen Befürchtungen nachzugehen.)

Mit zögerlichen Bewegungen löst er die Tastensperre und muss noch nicht einmal etwas tun, um von der verkleinerten Version eines Nacktphotos begrüßt zu werden. Das an sich wäre ja sehr erfreulich, wenn es nicht sein eigener Körper wäre und der Name, der groß über dem Gesprächsverlauf prangt, nicht _Oliver Wood_ wäre.

Roger stöhnt auf. Das hat er nicht verdient. Genauso wie die zwei kleinen blauen Haken, die verheißungsvoll in der unteren linken Ecke leuchten; die hat er nämlich auch ganz und gar nicht verdient! (Oder vielleicht hat er es doch, weil Oliver schrecklich anziehend ist, und Roger, statt wie ein normaler Mensch mit ihm über so etwas zu reden, einfach aufgehört hat, überhaupt mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht ist das eine Strafe der Götter. Oder der betrunkene Roger steht einfach darauf, den nüchternen Roger ganz schrecklich in die Pfanne zu hauen.)

Was auch immer er in seinem vorherigen Leben verbrochen hat, es ändert nichts daran, dass er aufstehen und damit umgehen muss, dass er Oliver schon dreimal besoffen Nacktbilder von sich geschickt hat. (Es ist ja noch nicht einmal so, als fände Roger es so schrecklich, dass er Nacktphotos von sich verschickt hat, das macht er schließlich auch nüchtern, aber … er will sie nicht an Oliver schicken; und er möchte Kontrolle darüber haben, wer wie viele Bilder von seinem Schwanz hat. – Wobei er definitiv gestehen muss, dass die Bilder, die Oliver bisher von ihm erhalten hat, mit Abstand die ästhetischsten sind, die er in seinem Leben je gemacht hat. Vielleicht sollte er öfter Photos von sich machen, wenn er rotzevoll ist. Nur ohne den Verschicken-Teil, ist klar.)

Roger macht sich einen Kaffee und überlegt, wie er Oliver übermorgen ins Gesicht sehen soll (was natürlich rein rhetorisch gemeint ist, er weiß es ganz genau: Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen und einem spöttischem Zwinkern) und ob es wohl legitim ist, einfach nie wieder auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen, weil es ja durchaus möglich wäre, dass Oliver sich inzwischen wegen sexueller Belästigung über ihn beschwert hat (was sein gutes Recht wäre! Roger würde jedem, der wiederholt ungewollte Schwanzbilder, egal wie ästhetisch, erhält, dazu raten, sich beim Management zu beschweren).

Er seufzt und gießt sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor er sein Handy in die Hand nimmt und wider besseren Wissens das Gespräch zwischen Oliver und ihm antippt. Da ist nicht wirklich viel zu sehen, wenn Roger ehrlich ist. Ein steifes _Hallo, Oliver hier, wir arbeiten zusammen, aber das weißt Du ja_ von Oliver, als Roger ihm seine Nummer gegeben hat, _falls mal irgendwas wegen der Arbeit sein sollte oder so_ , und eine Bestätigung, dass Roger seine Nachricht erhalten hat (obwohl das in Zeiten kleiner überwachender Haken eigentlich nicht notwendig ist). Dann zwei drei kurze Austäusche über arbeitsbezogene Verwirrungen, und dann das erste Nacktphoto, das im Vergleich zu den beiden danach doch sehr züchtig wirkt. (Hey, man kann gerade mal die Haare sehen, die von seinem Bauchnabel nach unten führen, das _ist_ noch recht züchtig!) Und wenn er es sich jetzt genauer ansieht, fragt er sich, wie zum Geier er diesen Winkel hinbekommen haben kann?

Und vielleicht ist das das erste Mal, dass er sich die Bilder genauer anschaut, und vielleicht ist es auch das erste Mal, dass ihm auffällt, dass er nie und nimmer eins von diesen Bildern geschossen haben kann.

Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und ihm wird mit einem Schlag klar, warum das die ästhetischsten Bilder sind, die jemals von ihm gemacht wurden: Weil er sie nicht gemacht hat.

Roger schließt das Gespräch und wählt, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, die Nummer seiner besten Freundin aus seinen Kontakten aus. Er wird sie umbringen. Definitiv.

» _Roger? Ist es nicht noch ein bisschen früh für Dich, jetzt wach zu sein?_ «, begrüßt Penelope ihn und er kann ihr amüsiertes Lächeln hören. » _Als wir Dich gestern zuhause abgesetzt haben, sahst Du aus, als würdest Du die nächsten zwanzig Stunden in Deinem Bett liegen und zu allen Göttern beten, dass Du irgendwann aufstehen kannst, ohne reisekrank zu werden._ «

»Ha, ha, ha, Penny.« Er kann praktisch sehen, wie ihr das Lächeln vom Gesicht rutscht, weil sein Ton ihr bereits verraten wird, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist. »Glaubst Du wirklich, es ist ein besonders feiner Zug, mich, wenn ich besoffen bin, dazu zu überreden, Dickpics an meine Arbeitskollegen zu schicken? Das könnte mich den Job kosten, Penny.«

» _Ach, nimm‘s nicht so tragisch, Roger_ «, mischt sich Suzies Stimme ein, bevor Penelope die Chance hat, auf Roger zu reagieren. » _Wenn Du besoffen nicht immer darüber heulen würdest,_ wie toll Oliver ist _und_ habt ihr sein Gesicht schon mal angeschaut, das ist perfekt! _, dann hätten wir Dir nicht unter die Arme greifen müssen._ «

» _Wenn er sich über Dich beschweren wollen würde, hätte er es schon beim ersten Mal getan_ «, bestätigt Penelope ihre Freundin. » _Außerdem finde ich, dass Suzie phantastische Arbeit mit Deiner Handykamera geleistet hat._ «

Roger vergräbt sein Gesicht in seiner freien Hand und presst die Augen zusammen, als ob es vielleicht die letzten paar Sätze rückgängig machen könnte. Nicht nur, dass es irgendetwas an seiner Gesamtsituation verändern würde, wenn er nicht erfahren hätte, dass Suzie die Bilder von ihm gemacht hat.

Er seufzt.

» _Du solltest zu ihm gehen_ «, sagt Penelope und Roger hört Suzie im Hintergrund lachen. » _Nein, Roger, ich mein‘s ernst. Vielleicht ist es viel einfacher, als Du es Dir gerade vorstellst._ «

»Penny«, flüstert Roger, »Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Mensch für … _Monogamie_ … bin«

» _Wer sagt, dass Du ihn heiraten sollst?_ «, mischt sich Suzie wieder ein. » _Es reicht doch, wenn Du ihn einmal ordentlich flachlegst und Deine Hormone wieder in den Griff bekommst._ « Roger kann hören, wie Penny leise und bestimmt Suzies Namen sagt, bevor sie sich selbst wieder zur Wort meldet: » _Vielleicht hat Suzie Recht, Roger. Sag‘ ihm, was Du willst; was Du Dir erhoffst. Das wird schon alles._ «

»Nicht für jeden kann es so einfach sein wie für euch«, erwidert Roger, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass es nicht fair ist, weil es für Suzie und Penny auch nicht einfach gewesen ist. Es ist _nie_ einfach und eigentlich weiß er das auch.

»Ich denk drüber nach«, schließt Roger schließlich und Penelope antwortet: » _Mehr verlangen wir auch gar nicht von Dir. Bis dann, Roger._ « Im Hintergrund kann er hören, wie Suzie ansetzt, zu sprechen, aber er hört nur: » _Erzähl‘ uns wie es–_ «, dann bricht Penelope die Verbindung ab.

Stille umfängt Roger und er hängt seine Nase in seine Tasse, um den beruhigenden Geruch von Kaffee in sich aufzunehmen.

  


* * *

  


Roger hat sich den ganzen Tag nicht aus seiner Wohnung bewegt, obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm zu Oliver gehen möchte, um ihn auf die Photos anzusprechen; obwohl ein kleiner Teil von ihm endlich Gewissheit möchte, ob Oliver ihn schrecklich findet oder vielleicht doch nicht, sondern eventuell und ganz unwahrscheinlicherweise sogar ganz okay bis gutgutgut?

Penelope und Suzie schreiben ihm nicht und dafür ist er dankbar. (Weil das bedeutet, dass er sich nicht rechtfertigen muss. Weil das bedeutet, dass er sich nicht schlecht fühlen muss, noch nichts unternommen zu haben. Weil das bedeutet, dass er noch Zeit hat, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was er unweigerlich früher oder später tun wird.)<>/p>

Cedric hat ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob sie abends ein Bier zusammen trinken gehen wollen, aber er hat es nicht wirklich über sich gebracht, ihm zu antworten. (Das ist in Ordnung, denkt er, weil Cedric ihn schon gut genug kennt und jetzt wahrscheinlich davon ausgeht, dass er _zu beschäftigt_ ist, um zu antworten.)

Es ist halb neun, als sein Handy vibriert und er erst überlegt, nicht nachzuschauen, wer ihm geschrieben hat, sich dann aber dagegen entscheidet, weil es schließlich wichtig sein könnte.

Er starrt einen viel zu langen Moment auf den Namen _Oliver Wood_ , hinter dem ein kleines Symbol und das Wort _Bild_ eine Datei ankündigen. Roger schluckt trocken und tippt das Bild an, bevor er die Tastensperre lösen muss. Dann öffnet sich das Photo und Roger springt eins der amateurhaftesten und schlecht gemachtesten Nacktphotos entgegen, das er je gesehen hat. (Was natürlich nichts daran ändert, dass da auf dem Photo einer der schönsten Schwänze ist, die Roger bisher gesehen hat. Was natürlich _nicht_ davon beeinflusst wird, dass es sich, den sommersprossigen Schultern und Armen zufolge, um Olivers Schwanz handelt.)

Rogers Wangen werden rot (er fühlt sich knapp zehn Jahre jünger und so aufgeregt wie vor seinem allerersten Mal), bevor er ein ungefähr neun Sekunden langes Video davon dreht, wie er mit bestimmten, aber langsamen Bewegungen mit seiner freien Hand seinen Gürtel aufmacht.

_Das ist unverfänglich_ , denkt er. (So unverfänglich, wie eine brennende Fackel in einen Heuhaufen zu werfen.)

Es dauert nur zwei Minuten, bis sein Handy noch einmal vibriert und er dabei zusehen kann, wie eine Videodatei heruntergeladen wird, die fünfzehn Sekunden lang ist. Aus dem verschwommenen Vorschaubild wird ein immer noch etwas verwackeltes, aber durchaus scharfes Bild. Ein durchaus scharfes Bild von einem durchaus heißen Körper.

(Roger verflucht sich und Oliver gleichermaßen. Sich selbst, weil er sich von Suzie und Penelope hat überreden lassen, Nacktphotos zu verschicken. Und Oliver, weil der ihm ein Bild zurückgeschickt hat. Und Oliver, weil er wirklich so wunderschön ist, wie sein Gesicht vermuten lässt. Und Oliver, weil ihm gar nicht klar zu sein scheint, was für eine Wirkung er auf Roger hat. Und Oliver, weil er einfach _Oliver_ ist.)

Roger tippt das Video an, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann. Da ist Olivers Gesicht; ein Zwinkern später schwenkt der Blick der Kamera langsam weiter nach unten, bis sie an Olivers Schwanz ankommt. Dann legt sich Olivers Hand auf sein Becken, die Finger ganz nah an seinem Penis. (Roger schluckt heftig und muss das Video noch zweimal anschauen, bevor er sich dazu überwinden kann, eine Antwort anzufertigen.)

Seine Frontkamera ist schon an, als er sich in einer Bewegung (die erstaunlich fließend dafür ist, dass er sie nur mit einer Hand ausführt) die Hose mitsamt Boxershot herunterzieht. (Auf dem Video sieht es ganz gut aus, aber er ist sich sicher, dass die komische Verrenkung, die er mit seiner Hüfte angestellt hat, den Rücken gegen die Lehne gepresst, live wohl vollkommen ungelenk ausgesehen haben muss.) Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schließt Roger seine Finger um seine Erektion und bewegt sie mit festem Griff ein paar Mal langsam auf und ab.

Er sieht es sich nicht noch einmal an, bevor er es sendet. Stattdessen schickt er ein einhändig geschriebenes _(Sorry, hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, war abgelenkt von Dir.)_ hinterher.

Falls das zu viel gewesen sein sollte, lässt Oliver es sich nicht anmerken, als er kurz darauf antwortet. Roger stockt der Atem, als er bemerkt, dass Oliver sich im Badezimmer befindet und sich irgendwann ein Bad eingelassen haben muss. Er liegt im Wasser und ist spärlich von Schaum bedeckt. (Roger wünscht sich, dass er bei Oliver sein könnte. Zu ihm ins warme Wasser sinken und Küsse auf seinen Schlüsselbeinen verteilen könnte. – Aber er wird einen Scheiß tun und mit _dieser_ Erektion aufstehen und irgendwohin gehen.)

Seine Finger schließen sich noch fester um seinen Schwanz, als er die Kamera wieder einschaltet und versucht, sie so auf sich zu richten, dass sie seinen gesamten Oberkörper und seine Hand einfängt. (Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als seine Hand immer schneller wird und er sich das Bild von Oliver wieder vor Augen ruft. Das Bild von Oliver unbeschnittenem Schwanz, der ungefähr so erregt gewesen sein dürfte wie sein eigener.)

Er stöhnt, laut und obszön, und seine Hüfte rollt nach oben, bevor sein Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrollt und er sich gleichzeitig so gut fühlt, weil er Oliver dabei vor Augen hat, und andererseits so schrecklich, weil es gerade einmal zwei Videodateien von Oliver gebraucht hat, um ihn kommen zu lassen. (Auf der anderen Seite lässt es ihn Vermutungen darüber anstellen, wie lang er es wohl durchhalten würde, wenn er tatsächlich Oliver vor sich hätte? Und wie _unglaublich gut_ es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er Olivers schönen Schwanz berühren dürfte.)

Er schickt es tatsächlich ab. Das Video, in dem er Sperma auf seinem gesamten Bauch verteilt. (Gut, das klingt vielleicht ein wenig heftig, aber es fühlt sich so an, als er versucht, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, das irgendwann nach oben gerutscht ist. – Was an sich nicht schlecht ist, weil er es sonst wahrscheinlich ruiniert hätte.)

Sein Handy vibriert, während er noch im Begriff ist, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Olivers rotes, zufrieden lächelndes Gesicht sieht ihm entgegen. Und darunter die Worte: _Ich hätte gern Dein Gesicht gesehen._

Roger grinst, wischt sich übers Gesicht und tippt dann: _Meine Tür steht Dir immer offen._


End file.
